Hecate Academy: Not your average school
by Daughter of Athena Mockingjay
Summary: My name is Annabeth Chase, I am 11 years old, and as of today, I will be attending Hecate Academy, school for those born supernaturally I kept repeating those words over and over in my head, for some reason those words comfort me. My whole life I've grown up hearing stories about it from my parents, but actually going there sounds like a fantasy to me. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Hecate Accademy

A/N: This is my first fanfiction with an original plot (My actual first was a MoA) hope you like it, there's still demigod madness, it's just god a few other creatures in with it... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: BOO!

Me: Ugh what do you want?

Disclaimer: Rats those stoll brothers said that if I did that you'd be scared...

Me: They're Hermes kids, they pranked you...

Disclaimer: What? No! They wouldn't do that to me! Anyway do you own PJO or HoO

Me: I don't know let me ask Blackjack. Yo! Blackjack! Do I own PJO or HoO?

Blackjack: Sorry no, boss says you don't.

Me: Ugh okay I wish I did though. Well there you go; I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO

Chapter 1- Hectate Academy

* * *

Annabeth POV

My name is Annabeth Chase, I am 11 years old, and as of today, I will be attending Hectate Academy, school for those born supernaturally I kept repeating those words over and over in my head, for some reason those words comfort me. My whole life I've grown up hearing stories about it from my parents, but actually going there sounds like a fantasy to me, I don't know what species I am, -although i suspect that i am a witch like my mother- even though my father does, but today is the day I am going to find out.

3rd person

You see, Hectate Academy is a boarding school for those supernatural, meaning they are part of a supernatural species. Annabeth was a special case, unlike most of the students at HA Annabeth was half Greek God, -Don't get me wrong there are plenty of Demigods at HA but most of the students are different kinds of species- her real mother is the Goddess of wisdom, Athena, her father is a nephlim, (Half angel/half human) and her mother or so Annabeth thought... is a witch, although Annabeth often replaced the consonants and called her a bitch.

Annabeth ran her brush through her thick honey blonde curls getting ready for school, she hated the fact that she had to wear this stupid uniform it consists of a grey and maroon checkered skirt that has to be just above the knee, a white buttoned up blouse with a maroon tie, each student had to wear leather polishable lace up shoes with regulation school socks. The boys weren't much different except for grey shorts -which had to have a belt- and they had to have their shirt tucked in.

Annabeth POV

Gods why does this uniform have to look so horrible on me- wait gods? I must be loosing my mind... I bet there are are some girls who can wear this uniform and look great, gods I envy them so much. Why do I keep saying gods? It's God. It must just be the nerves from my first day and finding out what species I am, I don't why I'm nervous though, I'm obviously a witch because children of nephlim only ever become nephlim if the other parent is one, but in my case with my mother being a witch, It looks like I am one... God (Yes I got it right *mental highfive*) I pity those people that have absolutely no idea about what they are or don't have any idea about the supernatural world even existing...

Percy POV

Great, another boarding school, I can't believe my mother keeps shoving me in them, I'm just glad she has been thinking about dumping that sewer smelling pig of a guy also know as smelly Gabe...

"This school has a uniform?" I shouted at my mum, being dyslexic and ADHD minor details like that just seem to slip my mind, so if she told me, I have no idea, so when she shouted back, "Yes honey I told you that months ago" I really wasn't all that surprised. "Oh, right... I forgot."

-skipping ahead-

I got changed into the uniform which is very ugly, grabbed the few bags of stuff I needed for the school year, and headed downstairs to get into the car where my mum was waiting with some breakfast.

"So where exactly is this school mum? I mean I saw pictures of it and it looks like a castle, honestly in my whole life living in New York I've never seen a castle..."

"it's over in Long Island, it's near a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood"

Summer camp? Why was she mentioning summer camp when I'm going to a boarding school? Does she hate me that much?

"Not that you'll ever be going there, - relief flooded through me, thank gods. What? Thank Gods? I must be really nervous...- Percy I know you don't want to go to this school, but your father, not Gabe, but your real father, he really wanted you to go to this school, I think going to this school will be good for you."

"You really think so mum? I mean I think this school seems a little expensive so I don't know if that's good for you..."

"Nonsense Percy I want whatever is best for you, and if that means going to an expensive school like this, I'm happy to go without."

Hearing my mum say those words made me smile, I was about to put my earphones in when she said "Oh, and Percy do you remember Grover from Yancy? Well, of course you do, anyway I saw him the other day and he's going here too." Grover? I haven't seen him in for what seems like forever, at least I'll have one familiar face.

Annabeth POV

Right now, I'm searching through my room looking for my laptop that my Uncle Daedalus had given me earlier this year, it had all of his architectural designs, and some of my own -I really want to be an architect when I graduate from Hectate Academy- but I can't find it anywhere, I need my laptop, it's like my lifeline, I had no choice but to sing out to my mother, "Hey mum where is Uncle Daedalus' laptop? I need it! Emphasis on the need part!" still tearing apart my room.

"Don't you remember Annie? - i let out a groan I hat when people call me Annie, but honestly when you have dyslexia and ADHD minor details tend to slip your mind...- You aren't allowed laptops at school, they have laptops there, Daedalus' laptop is safe and secure, I have it right here..."

"What?! I NEED IT"

"Sorry Annabeth but you cant take it..."

Groaning I grabbed my bags and ran downstairs to the car, the sooner I get away from here the better.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is, I hope you like it review please, i'm going to update tomorrow. Constructive criticism welcome :)


	2. Walls made of stone

A/N: Hey guys I'm really excited about the review I got and also the favs and follows I'm happy that you like it, if you have any suggestions tell me, also Luke is nonexistent in this story unless some of you want to change my mind... Anyways, I'm not sure whether or not to have liper or jasper, but if I have liper then we get jenya... I'll put Thalico in there *dodges bullets from Thuke shippers* Percabeth of course, clarisse/chris, beckondorf/silena. Zoe nightshade will be in there because she's so awesome and I don't even care that she's dead... WAIT IF I HAVE LIPER THEN FRAZEL WILL HAPPEN BUT LEO/SAMMY AND HAZEL IS DESTINY.. Also, tratie. so let me know, any other couples you want I'll put in there, but chill this isn't happening until ages away, I just need to know now.

Disclaimer: Look kid, I don't want a long conversation today so lets get this straight, do you or do you not own PJO or HoO?

Zoe: No she doesn't own PJO or HoO, so off with thee.

Disclaimer: You talk funny...

Me: *Slaps disclaimer silly* she is awesome, don't judge her. The was she speaks is cool. She is also right... I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!

Chapter 2- Walls made of stone.

* * *

Percy POV

What is this place?

It's actually a castle, I was expecting the pictures to big some kind of big get up, but this, no I had not expected this at all. It's massive castle with stone walls, massive towers -the kind you expected a muscly knight to ride up to and rescue his damsel in distress-, all it needed was a moat and a dragon, then it would be the perfect castle...

Once my mum had the car parked properly, I had a good look, my expression must of shown exactly how dumbfounded and gobsmacked I was -wait they mean the same thing don't they, I better pay better attention in my classes- because she started telling me how I've seen pictures and should of expected this, but I wasnt expecting it at all.

I started to get out of the car when I noticed my mum wasn't moving, she was staying in the car, but why?

Debating whether or not to ask, I decided the truth is better then not knowing. "Hey uh mum, are you gonna get out of the car yet? I mean it's almost the time that we have to be in there, and I don't want to be late..."

"Percy I can't-" She said with a tone a bit distant but naturally I cut her off...

"Wh-what do you mean you can't come with me? It's my first day! You always come on my first day!" I replied hastily.

"Percy, I mean that I can't come because this school, it isn't a place for people like me, get your bags honey, you've got to go now or you'll be late."

After she said that I got my bags, jumped out of the car, said goodbye and headed down the stone path to my new school, hopefully I wont get kicked out straight away.

Annabeth POV

Once my parents had dropped me off I stood there, taking in the view of everything, this school, well so far... Is exactly what I've imagined. Seeing the castle made me feel like I was in a fairytale, except it had a dark sort of a feel to it, you could definitely tell that this was a school from the vibe you got from it.

I had two large suitcases that needed to be wheeled and a backpack, it was hard to wheel but I was strong, so I could manage. I was just at the entrance when a boy about my age, with eyes the colour of the sea on a nice sunny day and black messy hair, but just a bit taller than me accidentally bumped into me and sent one of the two suitcases flying down the path. The guy, who for now I've nicknamed kelp-for-brains because of his eyes had quickly stood up brushed of and held a hand out to me, and helped me up.

"That was very chivalrous of you-" I said pausing not knowing his name.

"Percy, Percy Jackson" He said smirking, me being the observant little eleven year old I am, noticed that his smirk was crooked, I liked it, it gave of a friendly vibe, I think I could get only good with him.

"Well Percy, Percy Jackson like I said, very chivalrous of you to help me up"

"I'm just going to pretend I know what that means, wait what's your name?" he replied with that stupid grin still on his face.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, don't call me Annie."

"Well Annabeth, could I please carry your other suitcase?" I was about to object when Percy started to walk over to my suitcase, picked it up, and started to drag it behind him.

"Wait Percy! Gods you could of at least waited for me, I'm guessing it's your first year too, so we have to be together anyway!" He stopped walking, turned around to look at me and said, "Come on Annabeth, we have to go now or we'll be locked out, and before you said gods? Why did you say gods, like plural?" he gave me a questioning look.

"I-I don't know, all morning I've been saying it, I've had to actually concentrate on saying God for it to come out right, it's weird..." Percy looked puzzled.

"Well the same thing has been happening for me..." Percy said, and that ended our conversation, we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

-Time break-

Percy POV

Now was the time that we were going to get split into our species, what ever that meant... Maybe it's like school house colours or something, I'm not sure but I think it would be cool to be a werewolf, I know one thing though I like the girl I met earlier, Annabeth, I just have to find a way to break through those walls made of stone.

Annabeth POV

the splitting up of species is simple, a representative from each species steps up to the stage and says something in a language that corresponds to each species,

(A/N: the languages and species are:

Half Bloods- Greek/Latin

Nephlims- Language of the angels

Vampires- French

Werewolves- English only :(

Wizards- German

Lares (Pretend that means half human/half ghost)- Latin

If you don't like it tough luck, it was hard if you want another species let me know)

I stood there waiting anxiously to find out what I am, when after a few species had been announced I started to get very jumpy, she was waiting when she heard it, as plain as English it said an boreíte na katalávete éf̱kola af̱tí̱ ti̱n kíni̱si̱ éxo̱ apó ti̱n aíthousa, kai na periménoun sto tetráplev̱ro or in English: if you can easily understand this move outside of the hall, and wait in the quadrangle.

I jumped up and practically ran outside, when I got outside I saw Percy chatting to a guy with crutches, he looked familiar, but I don't remember how I knew him. Scanning the crowd I saw about 11 other people who had blonde hair and grey eyes like mine, I thought that was odd but then I remembered that in a way everyone in your species resembles you in a way, for example the vampires all had pale chalky skin and sharp defined cheek bones, if you ran into one on the street it would take you one look to figure out what they were.

When the man in the wheelchair out the front told us we were demigods my mouth dropped open, that was the one thing of the day that I was not expecting.

* * *

A/N: Well? How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review, I know it's short but I want to leave it on a cliffhanger of sorts.


	3. Eyes like an owl

A/N: Review reply Nightwolfxo- Uh... No, I've actually never heard of that book in my life ahah but thanks :).

All things Magickal- Thank you so much x

Well guys chapter 3 wow! I've had heaps of views and stuff anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do you own PJO or HoO

Me: ... PIPER COME HERE NOW

Piper: What?

Me: Charmspeak Rick into giving it to me...

Piper: It wont work, I've tried, believe me...

Me: Okay then... Hey Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!

Chapter 3- Eyes like an owl.

* * *

Percy POV

Honestly I had no idea what was going on at all. I saw a few people happy and cheering that they got demigods, then there were a few people like Annabeth, the ones that looked as if they going to faint, honestly I don't know why though, it's just splitting up into our house colours right?

Mr Brunner, the guy in the wheel chair started to show us around, I won't remember where anything is anyway so I just completely zoned out, after we had climbed at least a dozen flights of stairs up to the top of a tower Chiron (Mr Brunner said that was his real name so we should call him that) announced that this would be our sleeping quarters, but until further notice we had to sleep in the common room (A/N: sorry if its too much like hogwarts :3 but potterheads are forever) separated by genders. "Uh Mr Brunner, how come we have to sleep out here, why can't we just stay in those beds in those rooms?" I asked.

"Well Perseus, -I flinched, I hate when people call me by my full name, stupid name tag- you see, we can't simply put you into those rooms, we have to wait until you've been claimed" he replied.

"What's claimed?" most of the other kids asked, some already knew by the looks of things.

"Patience children, all will be revealed in a short amount of time, but for we'll separate you into groups of fifteen so an older demigod can show you everything, and give you explanations."

Well that was all a bit vague, I hope I get put into a group with Annabeth and Grover. Grover's an old friend, and Annabeth she seems awesome, the Leo kid I saw fiddling with a screwdriver seems cool too, I hope I get in a group with them.

Chrion started to announce the groups, group one was;

Me

Annabeth

Grover

Leo

Piper

Dakota

Malcolm

Katie

Travis

Conner

Nico

Bianca

Zoe

Thalia

Butch

Group 2

Nyssa

Frank

Hazel

Reyna

Hylla

Clovis

Silena

Drew

Beckendorf

Juniper

Lacey

Jason

Clarisse

Chris

Will

I mentally did a little dance, I got the 3 other people I wanted, the rest of today was going to be great.

Annabeth POV

A demigod, I'm a demigod, what's that supposed to mean? One of my parents isn't my parent? Surely there was a mix up, how can I be half Greek God(dess)? It's just not possible I mean, ugh what happened?!

I was just sitting her waiting to leave, trying to figure this mess out when the stupid kelp-for-brains came over and disturbed me gods can't a girl get some privacy around here?

" Gods! What do you want seaweed brain, I'm thinking." I told him.

"Well, I didn't want my partner to be left behind now did I? Seaweed Brain? What's up with the nickname? By the way you said gods again" he replied

"Well your a seaweed brain because your broad shouldered, you have sun streaks through your hair, your tanned, you look like a swimmer, and lastly your eyes look like the sea, that is why you are a seaweed brain, also the gods thing, seriously Percy haven't you figured it out yet? We're saying gods because we're demigods, the offspring of an ancient Greek God or Goddess and a mortal, the whole claiming business, that's to find out who our parent is, seriously seaweed brain read between the lines. Now hurry up before we're late and get lost."

"Well firstly, your nuts. Secondly, as if, the greek gods are just myths." He replied.

I was about to say some witty comeback but then I realised how far behind we are, I jumped up off of the bench I was sitting on and grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him along, I could only just see the rest of the group, we had to run to catch up.

"About time that you two caught up, I'm Luke, nice to meet you guys" Luke is a tall boy with looks similar to Travis and Connor, he seems nice enough.

"I'm Percy" Percy said sticking out his hand for luke to shake it.

"Hey I'm Annabeth" I said smiling.

"Well Percy, Annabeth, go sit with your school mates, I'm about to start the orientation film" Luke put the film on, and sure enough it was about us being children of the gods.

Everyone took the news pretty well, most of them knew what they were, but this one kid Nico, the one with the trading cards and figurines, he started running around yelling at the top of his lungs saying how cool it was, and that the wine dude is awesome, I'm not so sure if that's taking it well..

Percy POV

This is all crazy but somehow, I know it's true, is this what my mum meant by "People like her?" I think I owe Annabeth an apology. I jumped up and started to walk over to her, as if sensing me coming she turned straight around, that girl had eyes like an owl.

* * *

A/N: Your going to kill me aren't you, this chapter went nowhere as far as I could tell, maybe it's a filler chapter or whatever I don't know, the next one will be up tomorrow.


	4. Turning the tables

A/N: Chapter four guys enjoy :D no long disclaimer today, I want to keep it real long, sorry for the long update, ITS HOLLIDAYSSSSSS!.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yuh I don't own PJO or HoO.

Chapter 4- Turning the tables.

Annabeth POVO

Gods, that stupid Seaweed Brain, I have enough to worry about besides him and his annoyance. In the last hour or so of knowing, I've come to terms with what I am sort of, as long as my "mother" isn't my mother I think I could handle being a demigod, it doesn't seem much different from being a nephlim like my dad, the one think I've always wanted to be...

I turned around looking for my new friend Thalia, when /he/ showed up, with that

stupid grin plastered across his face, someday I'm going to smack it off.

"Uh Annabeth," Percy started to speak when I cut him off.

"Perseus." I replied.

"I wanted to say sorry for being a jerk to you, forgive me please..." he said, like he sincerely meant it.

"Fine Percy I'll forgive you but you only get one more chance okay, I was distressed earlier and I wanted some time to myself, and you came over and annoyed me, but I don't blame you because we would of been late other wise." I said in a stern sort of voice.

"Okay, Annabeth can we pretend that didn't happen earlier, I want to be your friend, you seem cool, and between you and me, I think I want more friends than just Grover, he has goat legs, and I'm pretty sure I saw on the Simpsons one time that you should never trust a goat." Percy said.

"Gods Percy it was the Simpsons, it's a television show, I think Grover seems trustworthy, if anything I think we should steer clear of that Reyna girl, she's trouble.."

Percy's POV

After the bell rang, it was time for our classes where only demigods could attend, first of we had war games, today we were playing a game of capture the flag, I heard a girl named Silena say something to a girl named Piper about this all being very barbaric. We each got a weapon of our choice, I chose a sword, and a shield, we all had to have armor on, and each a helmet had a plume of horse hair on it, I got red, which was good because Annabeth was on my team -Apparently she was making a fuss over battle strategies she said this was a big deal because people might get claimed tonight- and so was Grover, and a few of my new friends like Connor and Travis Stoll.

Annabeth showed her plans to Luke, who said they were fantastic, I got shoved on boarder patrol, which meant just standing near the lake, it was all pretty boring until a girl named Clarisse and a few of her friends showed up, apparently I had done something to annoy her enough to want to beat me up, I manger to say "The flag is, the flag is over there! Take it" but they didn't want the flag, they wanted my blood.

"Prissy we don't want the flag, we want to beat you up, you annoy us and yeah"

"Seems like a lame excuse to me..." Clarisse was one of the few demigods that knew whose child they were, Clarisse was a daughter of the war god Ares. And I was in trouble.

A few painful punches later I was in the lake, the water seemed to make me feel stronger, I jumped up and turned to Clarisse, she was muttering something to her minions, when she finished she turned to me, instead of ducking from the spear I banged my shield and sword together like I was clapping and snapped her sword, which wasn't a good idea, it just infuriated her, a couple of harsh insults and threats later Annabeth and a few of her friends came running towards us with the flag, our team had won, after the cheers died down a bit a silvery grey holographic owl had appeared over Annabeth's head, she had been the first of us to be claimed, I'm not sure who her parent is, but I think Annabeth knows.

Annabeth POV

Once I heard everyone's startled gasps, I turned to see what they were looking at, they were looking at me, well not at me, but above my head, I looked up and saw a silvery grey holographic owl above my head, I let out a gasp and said "Athena".

Chiron turned to us, and said "Hail Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, lady of the owls, Goddess of wisdom and battle." Chiron bowed, and the others followed by example.

I had been the first person to be claimed, which meant that I had to stay in the 6th room which had been decorated by other demigods to symbolize my mother Athena, my room was nice, there were like 20 beds so it was sort of like a cabin, I didn't mind it being empty in here, after all it would be filled after a while.

I chose a bed that had a space carved out of the wall behind a mirror and a desk at the end of the bed, I was in the front corner of the room and I liked it. After I got my stuff packed in I went back out to the demigods oval where everyone was, they had made a bonfire in the middle of an oval. The bonfire grew bigger and changed colour according to mood as far as I could tell, right now it was massive and purple so I figured it must be good.

Later that night a few other people had been claimed, Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, Leo a son of Hephaestus, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus (which was a problem because the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades weren't supposed to have children) Nico and Bianca were children of Hades, most of the Hermes children had been claimed, and a few other random people were claimed.

Percy POV

I still hadn't been claimed, I felt horrible, almost everyone had been claimed except for me, I still had to sleep in the common room until I was.

Annabeth seemed happy enough, she was excited to have brothers and sisters, she was also happy because her mum was Athena, and her dad was her dad.

When it was lights out I had a restless sleep, waking up every ten minutes, wondering why my dad hates me, later on that night I decided to give up and just stay awake, I knew I'd regret this in the morning.

Annabeth POV

The next morning I got up really early so I could have a hot shower, I jumped up and got ready. I was really excited about being a demigod, it's better than I thought it would be, Percy, the optimistic little seaweed face, seems really depressed, I don't know what to do to help him feel better.

After I woke all my siblings up so they could get ready I went and saw a few of Percy's friends and told them all to meet me at lunch time.

-skipping ahead-

During our lunch break we all sprinted up to the library trying to hide from Percy, the last 4 periods of the day were the periods allocated to time only with your species, we had 2 left before our after school time, now was the time for us to make our plan.

We sat in a circle and started thinking when piper finally said "Honestly I think we should just do whatever Annabeth says, she's smart, I'm sure she has an idea..."

I blushed at that and said "Athena always has a plan."

"Yeah we know Annie you doing let us forget either, it's been a day and you've already got a catch phrase..." said Thalia

"Don't call me Annie" I growled at her.

"Whatever, I'm not even his friend, why do I have to help?" she said back.

"Because your my friend Thals, that counts for something right?"

"Okay what ever Bethie, what's your plan?"

I scowled at Thalia and said "My plan is to get Percy claimed."

A/N: I'll try to update every day again x

P.s why is the writing massive? :(


	5. The Game Plan

A/N: Hehe enjoy! So here's the lame excuse... I've been on holidays.

Disclaimer: yeah, I OWN NOTHING.

Btw some TMI and HP and HG references.

Chapter 5 The Game Plan.

Annabeth POV

"Oh my gods Annabeth how are we going to do that? That's like the hardest thing eveeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr" Silena practically screamed.

"It's easy guys come on, I mean for the next two periods we have practical training sessions, we've just got to find what he's good at!" I said sounding optimistic.

"I think that might actually work..." said Thalia.

"D u h of course it will she's a daughter of Athena don't doubt her ingenuity" said piper, nobody replied to that, I blushed a bit.

"I say we start with water sports, or weapons training" I said. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Or, weapons training while playing water sports" Suggested Grover when Percy walked in.

Percy POV

I walked into the library looking for Annabeth, Grover and Jason, I don't know why they would even be in the library, there was just a mans voice in my head telling me to go there, I didn't even think that it was weird, believe me after everything this week, I wasn't going to ignore the voice.

On the way to the library I saw some of the shadow hunters -which are the nephlim- training and looking at deadly looking weapons, I mean like they have these things called seprah blades, they scare me, but still, celestial bronze is better than that and imperial gold any day. I saw some wizards and warlocks practicing magic, the other species were together doing other stuff like crazy stunts on the gym equipment and running at crazy speeds around the race track, the werewolves were showing off shape changing and weight lifting, so we're the vampires, apparently they have some kind of rivalry, apart from those two, everyone else gets along fine, except for the occasional vampire or whatever that hates demigods or nephlim for killing a family member because they were a danger to the humans, everyone may as well be in a free period, no one eats much in the breaks, we just run around like mental cases and eat when the day is over.

When I finally got to the library I was nervous to go in, it didn't feel right going in there, it seemed like my friends didn't want me. Great, no friends, and no family. But the voice in my head said and I quote, "Go ahead Perseus" like I said, I was not going to ignore it. I pushed the door open and stormed in.

I searched through just about every section except for the non-fiction area when I saw them, about 10 people were huddled in the corner, most of my friends were sitting in a circle in the non-fiction area, of course, not only is the library one of the last places I would look, but the non-fiction area, that is the last resort.

I decided to make it a little bit subtle about why I was there, I walked over to the fiction area and grabbed a book -in greek obviously- called the hunger games and sat on the lounge that faces right towards them, I could see Silena looking over at me with her mouth wide open, she kept looking between me and the other people there, I knew there was something fishy going on here.

In the whole of lunch nobody came over to me, I sat there and actually read the book which was odd for me since I can hardly read them in English being dyslexic, turns out I actually liked the book, so I borrowed it.

I ended up walking to 4th period alone, after lunch today I felt a little bit sick and just wanted to walk on my own.

I decided to go to the water area, I always feel most comfortable in the water, probably from being a swimmer at school.

Annabeth POV

After seeing Percy in the water I knew who he was straight away. Percy Jackson is a Son of Poseidon and I have to get him claimed.

I ended up paying Clarisse about 10 drachmas, which is a lot, to beat Percy up and give him sword cuts and everything, but not kill him, then push him in the water.

"It has to be when everyone is around" I said.

"Yeah okay Annabeth just hurry up everyone is over there now, it can happen now" she said.

I think that it might be either the best, or worst plan I have ever made.

Percy POV

Just about everyone was near the salt water wave pool, probably because it was really hot today, I was stripping my uniform off when Clarisse came up to me spear in hand and she had her little sidekicks flanking her.

"Hey Clar-" I was about to say when she winded me knocking me on the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I got out between breaths.

"I'm bored and your here, your just as good as the straw dummies, dummy." Clarisse said before cutting me down the arm with her spear and punching and kicking me a few times when her minions picked me up and threw me in the water.

At first I was in shock, gasping for breath when I realized that I was breathing... Underwater... I was feeling stronger in the water, stronger then usual. I swam up to the surface to see everyone watching me, Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "come on seaweed brain" she said "let's get you fixed up" when all the cuts and bruises started healing up. Everyone let out gasps and looked over my head, I looked up just in time to see that I had been claimed. I was a son of Posiedon

Annabeth POV

I knew it!

Iknew it!

I knew it!

I knew it!

Percy is a son of Poseidon. Thalia and Jason are children of Zeus/Jupiter. Nico, Bianca and Hazel are children of Hades/Pluto. This can't be good, the last time children of the big three were together world war II happened, and none of us want ww III.

Percy POV

I ran over to my best friend Grover and gave him knuckles, "Hey G-man"

"Hey Perce" Grover said back "You must be excited Perce, your a big three kid!"

"Yeah I don't know, it seems like everyone expects you to be awesome all the time when you aren't, I mean I've seen the way everyone looks up to Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Bianca, even Nico, no matter how obsessed he is with mythomagic cards and happy meals (A/N: I feel so mean for writing that lol the happy meals I mean. Don't hate me.) I just don't know if I can handle all that" I said.

"Perce you'll be fine, I'm your protector, that's why I went to Yancy, and now your my best friend. I won't let anything hurt you"

"Yeah I know" I replied and walked over to the sword fighting arena where Luke was, I didn't feel very comfortable with Grover after how he said anything, not anybody, but anything.

Luke was with most of his siblings in the sword fighting arena he always picks on different people, today that person was going to be me.

Luke had this look on his face like he was determined to be better than me, it looked like he wanted nothing better than to beat me, I don't know why though, but he has gotten that look a lot lately. Normally stuff like that wouldn't bother me but because he's normally like a big older cooler brother to me, it did.

A/N: there it's done, uhm send suggestions if you want x


End file.
